


When Inspiration Hits

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Art student alec, Cute, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, University Setting, dance student magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 11:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15772833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: A beautiful stranger sits next to Alec and he just has to draw him. What happens when Alec gets caught stealing glances at him?





	When Inspiration Hits

Alec was sitting on the bench in Central Park, having his sketch book and pencil in his hands as he was looking around the get inspired and sketch something. He was an art student and drawing came to him as breathing, carrying the sketch book wherever he went. He never knew when he would see something beautiful and sketch it. Alec was pretty talented, if he could say so himself, and he wished that one day he could make a living out of what he was doing. He happily looked up in the sky and smiled when the warm sunshine welcomed his face, enjoying hearing the birds chirp and he then looked around again, puffing his cheeks.

He wanted to draw something, but didn't know what. He was lacking inspiration lately and he rubbed his palms together. His professor said that it was because he was forcing it and thinking too much, but he couldn't help it. Alec was a perfectionist and he wanted his drawings and sketches to be perfect. The lack of inspiration had started not that long ago. He was still drawing, but he didn't feel the emotion that he put into his works. It was what his professor said as well and Alec pouted. But, no, that day it was going to be different. He could feel it! Something was going to happen that would change his life.

Alec happily hummed to himself as he reminded himself not to worry so much and just let it come to him naturally. As Alec was waiting for something to happen that would spark his inspiration, he could hear the footsteps coming closer to him, but he didn’t think of it too much. There were a lot of people in the park, he could hear the sound of children playing, people chasing around their dogs, happy laughter being heard all around. It was why he came there; it was his happy place, but as he slowly looked up, his jaw dropped when he saw that the bench on the opposite side of his was no longer empty.

Now, there was sitting someone. Alec tried his best not to stare so obviously at him, but he couldn’t really look away either. There was something about him that drew Alec to him; maybe it was the sparkle of his clothes, or the colourful hair and makeup, or maybe it was how he smiled when he pulled out his book. Alec didn’t know, but the stranger was drop dead gorgeous and Alec was gaping, quickly looking down when the other looked his way and Alec quickly cleared his throat as he was pretending he was looking through his sketch book.

The man was definitely beautiful. Alec pressed his lips together and he was delighted when he saw the other one reading the book and no longer paying attention to him. Alec grabbed his pencil and quickly opened his sketch book, looking at the blank page and then his eyes travelled to the guy and he swallowed thickly. He felt a desire to _draw_ him; this kind of beauty needed to be captured on paper and he felt his cheeks heating up. God, if he got caught, the other would think he was a creep!

Drawing a stranger sounded quite creepy to Alec himself, but he couldn’t help himself and he took in a deep breath as he stole a quick glance at the man, who slowly shifted on the bench, eyes still glued on his book and Alec’s heart skipped a beat when he smiled broadly again, then got into the story again and Alec swallowed thickly as he slowly looked down at the blank page and made the first stroke, starting to draw the guy’s beautiful face, carefully drawing his beautiful features and he could feel his face heating up as he continued to draw him, carefully, slowly. He needed to make him look perfect.

Magnus’ smile was growing. That day he decided that it was the perfect day to take the stroll down to the Central Park, bringing his favourite book with him. It was weekend, so that gave him a perfect opportunity to go out and catch up on his reading, enjoying some vitamin D at the same time. Luckily, he picked just the perfect bench. Well, he couldn’t really sit anywhere else, because his jaw dropped when he saw a young guy sitting on one of the benches and appeared to be drawing something. He was just… wow and Magnus couldn’t just move away without asking him out. There was just something about him, so the bench on the opposite side of the Bambie eyed stranger was the perfect space to read him book, was what Magnus decided on.

Magnus didn’t need to wonder if the guy would be into him; as soon as he saw the other stealing glances at him, he knew he hit the jackpot and couldn’t stop smiling when he would look up at the other, who was now sketching something. Magnus didn’t know what he was working on, but the more time passed, the more he was sure that the other one was sketching him and he couldn’t help but to smile when he noticed a little flush on the other’s cheeks, looking down before Alec could see him stealing glances at him as well. So, Magnus was just sitting there, pretending that he was reading the book, but reality, he was just thinking about how adorable the other one was.

Alec sketched the beautiful stranger in no time and he started working on the shading. He wanted to express how perfect the other looked when the sun hit him in the right angles; how much his beauty radiated right into his heart and Alec had a little dopey smile as he continued working on the little sketch, feeling inspired. Oh, he was inspired alright and his mind started going places, slowly unbuttoning the buttons on the stranger’s shirt with his imagination and he let out a hitched breath.

_Drawing him in nude._

Alec’s face was as red as tomato and he quickly forced himself not to have such filthy thoughts about the guy he didn’t even know! Magnus chuckled when he saw that the flush on the other’s face deepened and his hands started shaking, Magnus looking down as the other looked up, but he quickly looked up when the other went back to sketching. He had determined expression on his face, gently biting into his pouty lower lip, his tongue sticking out just a little bit and he chuckled.

Magnus’ chuckle made Alec look up and their eyes locked, Alec panicked and quickly looked down. Magnus, however, didn’t look away and his smile widened when Alec looked up at him again, thinking that the coast was clear and he quickly looked down when he saw that Magnus was watching him. Crap, he got caught! Alec held in his breath.

“What are you working on?” suddenly asked Magnus and Alec looked up, then down and quickly closed his sketch book, panicking as he didn’t know what to do. He had no idea that the other would start a conversation with him!

“Oh, um,” stammered Alec. “Nothing.”

“Nothing?” asked Magnus with a pout. “It looked like you were drawing something,” he then said and Alec nodded with a heavy heart, but there was no way that he was going to tell him what he was working on.

“Yeah, um, just the park,” said Alec and looked around. “T-the scenery here really is something,” he managed to force out and then was ready to get up and walk away. “Well,” he stammered. “I, um, better go now. I’ll be ready for the, um, classes.”

“You have classes on Saturday?” asked Magnus with amusement in his eyes and he leaned back. It was clear to him that the other was panicking to get away from him.

“Shit,” blurted Alec out loud when he was caught lying and Magnus grinned, stood up and then went to sit on Alec’s bench, scooting a bit closer to him and he looked at Alec’s sketch book.

“Mind if I take a look?”

Alec wanted to say no, but one look into Magnus’ eyes made his heart melt and he just nodded, not thinking about the sketch he did of Magnus before. “Sure, he-here,” he stammered and Magnus smiled.

Magnus slowly started turning pages, seeing a name _Alec_ written on the first one, guessing that was the guy’s name. It suited him well. Magnus was in awe, because the other was talented as hell, his favourite things to draw apparently being flowers and he chuckled, Alec nervously sitting next to him. “You’re very good, Alec,” said Magnus and Alec’s heart skipped a beat when the other said his name and he then smiled.

“Thanks,” stammered Alec and scooted a bit closer to Magnus. “What’s, um… your name?”

“Magnus.”

“Magnus,” repeated Alec, dazed. “It sounds pretty,” he blurted out and Magnus chuckled, Alec’s cheeks flushing when he realised what he said and he started to panic. “I mean… it’s a cool name. I didn’t… I mean-”

“Alec, it’s okay, calm down,” said Magnus and Alec shut up, nodding. “Wow,” he then said when he turned another page and another. “These are amazing,” he then said and Alec smiled shyly again and he shrugged.

“Y-yeah I guess,” said Alec. “I kind of had this, um, artist block?” he said and nervously laugh, Magnus turning to him, arching an eyebrow and Alec nodded. “I couldn’t really draw anything… I was no longer inspired, so I came here today in a search of inspiration,” said Alec and then pressed his lips together. He said too much; Magnus didn’t know him, he wasn’t interested in his whole autobiography!

“Oh yeah?” asked Magnus and grinned. “And did you find it? Inspiration?” asked Magnus with a grin, Alec’s cheeks flushing and he slowly nodded.

“Um… you could say so.”

“Is that so?” chuckled Magnus and then turned the page, revealing what Alec was working on earlier and Alec’s eyes filled with horror when Magnus saw the sketch of himself and he was desperate to get his sketch book back, but Magnus quickly turned around when Alec was about to snatch it away from his hands and Magnus’ smile widened. Thank God, it wasn’t only his imagination! “Did you-”

“I’m so sorry,” said Alec.

“No, it’s okay and-”

“I’m sorry, I’m not a creep,” said Alec. “I just… saw you and I thought you were beautiful and I just had to draw you,” blurted out Alec and made the situation even worse. Great, now of course Magnus was going to think he was a creep! And a weirdo! “I mean you just inspired me to-”

“You’re blabbering, calm down,” said Magnus and grinned. “I think it’s adorable,” he said with a wink and then looked down at the sketch of himself and he smiled. “And I’m happy I was able to find your inspiration,” he added playfully and Alec just looked down.

“I’m so, so sorry.”

“Don’t be,” said Magnus and gently bumped his shoulder against Alec’s. “I feel flattered.”

“Y-yeah?”

“Uh huh,” said Magnus with a wink.

So, they sat there on the bench for a little while, chatting to each other, Alec slowly relaxing around Magnus. He was happy to find out that Magnus was a student as well, studying modern dance and Alec was already thinking about how amazing would be to see Magnus dance. Or, to draw him while dancing. He could already picture it crystal clearly, Magnus elegantly moving to the music. Ugh. However, when Magnus announced he had places to be, Alec’s heart fell to the pit of his stomach, because he didn’t want their conversation to end.

“Alec, can I borrow your pen?” asked Magnus as he was still holding Alec’s sketch book and Alec quickly nodded, handing Magnus his pencil instead and his eyes were curiously watching Magnus, who turned the page of the sketch book, turned away from Alec as he was scribbling down something. “This is if you ever find yourself lacking inspiration,” said Magnus and handed Alec his sketch book back and Alec frowned when he saw a bunch of numbers written on the page and a little heart drawn next to them.

“Huh? I don’t…” said Alec and then it finally clicked.

“It’s my number, Alexander,” said Magnus with a chuckle and Alec’s heart made a jump. “Let me spell it out for you; I’d like to see you again.”

“Oh,” said Alec and his heart melted. “Like… for a date?” he asked, hopeful.

“Yes, exactly. Like for a date,” said Magnus with a wink and Alec happily smiled. “Okay, now I should really-”

“Wait,” stammered Alec and quickly tore Magnus’ sketch out and scribbled his own phone number on the other side and handed it to Magnus. “I, um… want you to have it,” he said awkwardly and Magnus chuckled, taking the sketch carefully.

“Thank you,” said Magnus and Alec beamed at him. “I’ll call you,” he then said and winked.

“O-okay,” stammered Alec and nodded. “I’ll be waiting,” said Alec and cringed at his own words.

“You’re adorable,” said Magnus and Alec was just happily grinning like an idiot and his heart combusted when Magnus pressed a goodbye kiss onto his cheek and winked him, waving him goodbye.

After Magnus was gone, Alec was still sitting on the bench, looking at Magnus’ phone number, feeling inspired alright. Oh! He was back in the game and he tried not to squeal out loud when Magnus sent him a text not too soon after that, turning the page of the sketch book, drawing again… this time drawing himself and Magnus, holding hands.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> Comments and opinions are well appreciated :)


End file.
